Resident Evil The Core
by Septerra Core
Summary: An Umrella employee has to escape the horros that he had no idea about. 6th chapter isn't very much, but they meet someone new. R/R!
1. One

It was just an ordinary day, Alex wondered the halls, looking for Mr. Brooksmith. Alex had some information on something called the "Tyrant Light". While Alex was curious about this file, he refused to look at it. He was a Umrella employee, speacializing bio chemistry. He knew about the tyrant, but this was info on a new one. He worked on the cure for the t- virus, but as of lately Mr. Brooksmith told them to just worry about themself, which frightened Alex because usualy the guy is a strict buisness man. Even though Renon Brooksmith was a stict man, Alex still looked up to the guy. Renon was a nice guy to some, luckily Alex hapened to be one of those lucky people. Alex had a funny feeling today, as if he already knew something was going to happen. It was probably nothing to worry about, just bothered him a little. He then passed the "Red Door" that no one was allowed in. Alex rolled his eyes as he passed the door.  
  
What could possibly be passed that door? This is like wondering what was in the teachers lounge back in 3rd grade.  
  
He was one of the youngest Umrella employees in the building, being twenty one compared to everyone who was like fourty. He was very skilled and graduated at the age of 16 from UCLA college. He didn't have every body's respect, which he was fine with him. Just then he saw the husky Renon Brooksmith walking towards the restroom.  
  
"Mr. Brooksmith! Here are some files about the Tyrant Light."Alex shouted as he joged over to Renon, then passing him the files.  
  
"Thank you, you should take the day off."The man said. Alex couldn't belive he was sending him home early.  
  
"Thank you, but may I ask why?"Alex said, trying not to push it. He could tell that Renon was nervous.  
  
"Things are quite weird as of lately, if something is to happen, I don't want you to get involved-"Renon said, cut off my Alex.  
  
"Yes sir!"Alex said, walking off towards the elavator. Renon then quickly walked in the red door, Alex barely seeing the ground before it was closed and locked again. All Alex could do was scratch his head and wonder. He wan't fond of Umbrella, for the research they do with the t- virus is illeagle. But it was a high paying job, and he needed the money. He saw a man named Jerry Russ, who was a real ass hole, walking past the red door with a big duffle bag in his hand.  
  
The elavator opened, Alex steping in. The door shuting, he could feel the elavator go up, as gravity pushed him down. He saw the red numbers go upwards, until it finaly came to one. The door opened, him steping out onto some stone stairs, which would take him into the hallway. The hallway was long, possibly a quarter of a mile. Alex joged down the hallway, taking off his lab coat and putting it on the coat hanger which was at the entrance. He steped out onto the street, which was noisy with cars and people yelling. The city was called Pakeal, which was a real strange name. He realy had no freinds out in the city, him moving there just over two weeks ago after switching labs at Texas. The only person who he really trusted in the town was his sister, Jessica. She was a cop, and warned him about having a job with Umbrella. But he needed the money, and as far as he knew, he had no real conection with anything bad that they might be doing.  
  
As he walked he felt as if his stomach just riped out of him. Nothing hit him, or anything to him for that matter. But it felt as if something bad had justed happened and he senced it. He entered the apartment complex, seeing some teenagers skate boarding in the front, looking like idiots in his opinion. He saw his neighbor, Kathryn, yelling at her neighbors for having there music too loud, which it was. He walked into his house, closing the door and locking it behind him. He could still hear Kathryn's neighbors music blareing, he could feel the latin music vibrate in the apartment. He walked over and into his kitchen and looked through his messages on his awnsering machine, only one was there and it was from the lab. He pressed play and listend.  
  
"Alex! Don't bother coming to work! We have been atacked by creatures and they are over powering us easily. Please don't come or you will be risking your life!-" it was a scientist he knew, her name was Raven Powel. But soon she was cut off by a moan, "AHHHHH!" he could hear chewing and screaming from the lady.  
  
What could possibly be happening down there? He quickly pulled up the phone and dialed the number for the lab, but got nothing, there line was dead. He ran to his closet and pulled out his 9 mm beretta. He walked into his room and layed the gun down on the bed, taking off his shirt and pants and putting on some blue jogging pants and a red t-shirt. He picked up the gun and walked toward the closet, pulling out his brown jacket and puting it on, placing the gun in his jacket, hiding the gun from the public. He could hear his heart pounding in his chest. The moan he heard over the awnsering machine was unreal, it made him have chills down his back. He then pulled out three more clips for the gun, just incase there was more to this then just a simple atack. He walked out of the door and down the street, walking towards the building which was above the under ground lab, and as he walked, he knew that there was going to be big trouble. He said good bye to the town, for this may be his last time to see the light of day. He was ready.  
  
  
  
Sorry if this is crappy to you, this is my first fan fiction and I wanna try my best. I have read others and I don't think I can compete too well with them, but I'm gonna try my best. Sorry if the first chapter is kind of short, but it will get better, I promise! 


	2. Two

Now he knew something was up. The whole building had been shut down, the front baricaded in a metal cage. It never closed, it was open twenty four hours. He had to get in...but how? Maybe there was a way in through the sides, but that was closed off by a fence that was bigger then he was, and god only knew what was behind there from then on.  
  
Why didn't the get help from the police? Could the research they have down there be that bad? Is so, why not fight back? They have more then enough equipment to lock down the place and slowly kill off every body. Lock doors, the atack dogs, and not to mention there combat officers that live there only to protect. In a matter of an hour they could kill off at least fifty people! What ever is down there must be strong...  
  
He checked the wooden fence that blocked the alley to get in the side door, maybe the side wasn't locked. But now he all he has to do is get over the fence, unfortantaely he hadn't done anything like that sence he was about 15, running from the neighbors huge brown dog. If he got caught by the police one of two things would happen, he would be thrown in jail, or have to bring the cops down to the lab to prove that he was an concerned employee. He closed his eyes, trying to think of the best decision. He knew he shouldn't, leave the police to handle it, but he couldn't talk himself into waiting. He grabed on the fence and pulled himself upward, trying not let his elbows collapse. He then taused his left leg over the fence, now defenately wouldn't be a good time for his elbows to colapse. He then taused his right leg over, droping to the the ground and landing on his feet. He walked over to the door and started to turned the knob, but it wouldn't open.  
  
What do I do now? Suddenly he awnsered himself, kick the door in you idiot! He then lauched his foot a the door, throwing his body weight at the door, the door nearly fell back, but it still wasn't enough! He then held back his leg, then launched it at the door, this time throwing everything he had left at the steel door, and he did it! The door flew back, him quickly walking in. He gently pushed back the door, not that it closed but atleast it didn't let all the crisp wind in. He looked around, the place was destroyed. Knifes where n the ground, blood on the floor and walls. He pulled out the gun, aiming it infront of him. An unpleasant smell filled the air. He knew it was the smell of corpses, he just knew it some how. He felt his palms become sweaty.  
  
These people are skilled, they destroyed the place in under 4 hours. But could possibly be the reson for it all? Why would somebody want to just come in, then kill everyone in here. Is the building really THAT oposed by the public?!  
  
He walked into the long hallway, the smell still haunting his nose. He had to admit, he was very scared, but he couldn't just ignore this like it didn't happen. Suddenly he turned around, hearing an odd sound. He hear a female moan, he joged over toward the sound, the hallway dark because the power must have been cut off. He then saw a lady in a red buisness skirt and a pink sweater, blood splashed all over he chest.  
  
"My god, are you allright?! You need to get some medical atention now."Alex said, nearing the wounded lady, and although he couldn't see her due to the small amount of light, but he could tell her skin was pale, nearly white. As he wlaked towards the lady, she turned around and nearly threw her body at him, her mouth wideopen, blood driping from her dirty teeth. She gave and angry moan as she threw him down to the ground, her ontop of him with full force.  
  
"What are you doing!?"Alex yelled more than really asking. He was able to push her off,it apeared she was trying to eat him! He scrambled to his feet and took aim, the lady still walking towards him. He fired, the bullet hitting her heart...but she was still walking towards him. He aimed at her leg, which she barely studered! He then imed for her head, fireing and the bullet bringing massive impact to her brain, killing her imidiately.  
  
"What the hell was that!?" Alex yelled to himself. He started running towards the elavator, could that possibly be one of the atackers? He pushed the elavator button whithout even thinking from the horrific scene he just saw. Then he remember that the power was out, so he looked around, seeing the emergency stairs, probably for incase the elavator stoped working. He tried to open the door, but it was locked as well. Some emergency stair case...  
  
He looked at the door, it had a window on the door, that's probably his only way in. He slamed the bottom oh his gun on the window, the window shattering into peices. He then knocked the bottom peices of the glass that were on the edges, so he couldn't get cut trying to squeeze through. He placed his upper body through the open space in the door, then pushing the rest of his lower body through. He got up to his feet, ignoring the few cuts he got on the small peices of glass. He looked down the long fleet of stairs, starting to quickly go down.  
  
Finaly after 3 minutes of going down some stairs, he arived at a door. He looked around, still smelling the grose stinch that haunted him up stairs. He saw blood and gore all over the walls, which made him feel sick inside, his stomache tightening. He wanted to run back up stairs, run out of the building and get some help from the police, but he couldn't go and leave this place for the cops to see. Umrella had contacts...illeagle kind. It has hit men, and if he squeels to Umbrella more then likely he would get killed.  
  
He finaly remembered where he was at! He was at main hall, where the red room was right down his left side corner. He then heard that moan sound, it was coming from his right side. He turned and pointed his gun, walking sidewards. He saw four men, eating a man on the floor! The people raised there heads, then walking towards Alex. The younge man turned around and ran down the ride side of the stair room. He turned the corner, running into a woman, the woman nearly bit him until he punched it three times, pushing it on the ground. He quickly aimed the gun at the female thing on the ground, pulling the trigger and watching a ooze type subtance gush out of it's skull. He then turned to the red door, opened it and quickly closed it as the four men turned the corner. He turned around, he was finaly in the red room. 


	3. Three

He couldn't even imagine what the hell those were, but he had to face it that htye were something. It was horrifying, he heard them tap their bodys against the cold steel door. He remembered what they looked like, lab coats with blood soaked on them, peices of flesh hanging from it's dried mouth. He tunred around, the red room was like the teachers lounge...not near what people suspected. But he could really care less, as long as he was safe from those people. He could still them slaming their body's against the metal door, crying in desperation.  
  
Suddenly a figure ran across the cross shaped hallways, going downb the right side. He ran after it, catching a glimpse of blonde hair in two pig tails. He could tell from her height and facial features she wasn't very old. He got to the right side of the hall, still running after her. He finaly reached a door, going towards the knob when suddenly it flew open, the girl running out as two more zombie like people. She elbowed Alex in the gut, the men now coming towards him. He aimed at the creatures heads, fireing a round into each one's head, booth falling towards the ground.  
  
"Hey wait!"ALex yelled, the younge blonde haired girl stoped dead in her tracks and turned around. He was wearing a white tank top and camo pants. She walked closer, still scared, and her hands were up in a cheesy karate type way, which Alex knew would never scare anyone off.  
  
"You're not a zombie! That's great! Is the rescue here?! Am I finaly getting out of here?!" The girl said. It broke Alex's heart to tell her that she was still stuck in tis horrid place, the creatures still surounding it. But he had to, he couldn't take her out himself, those people were now surrounding the door, he heard more bodys slamming against the cold steel of the door.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I just now got down here to see what was wrong. I'm sure a resue will come, but as of right now, there is none"Alex said, the girl's face breaking out in tears.  
  
"No...I'm going to be stuck down here for those things to eat me."the girl said, Alex beanding down on his knees, huging her. The girl leaned her head on his sholdier, the tears creating a shallow lake on his shirt.  
  
"What's your name?" Alex asked, the girl standing up tall. She brushed off some of the dirt from her clothes, fliping a pig tail from the front of her face. He used her ring finger to whipe off a tear, her face slightly red.  
  
"My name is Dori Larson, I'm the daughter of a worker here. Perhaps you know him, his name is John Darson."Dori said, Alex Looking down on the ground. He knew who the man was allright, too bad that he hated his guts! The man was a gaurd for the lab, only part time though because of family.  
  
"Yes I know him, me and him are pals. My name is Alex, Alex Garth. But why is someone as sweet as you down here?" Alex said, getting up from the ground, the girl tapping her right foot on the ground, looking sweet and innocent.  
  
"He brought me down here, leaving me in the hall while he went to check on some computers. And that's when it started, people bursting through the door, blood dripping from their mouths," she said, nearly panting from the thought rushing into her head, "so I ran to the room where daddy went, but when I got there he was gone. So I've been safe traveling through the vents, but I'm not to sure that's safe any more. I keapt hearing clicking sounds in the venting, like a plunge on tile." she said, Alex stuned at what she said.  
  
For some reason Alex found it more than any old coincidence that this happened while he brought her down here, but before hew could judge her father, he needed more proof. He stared at her pretty face, she was younge, but looked like the smart type.  
  
"Let's try to find a way out of here."Alex said kindly, the girl's face britening already. He took her hand and started walking down the hall, towards the door which he entered. When suddenly it burst opened.  
  
"Ah!," Dori yelped, her heart nearly jumping out of her throat "to the right there is a panic room, we can stay there until rescue comes!' Dori said loudly, trying tell Alex over the loud moans.  
  
"I don't think there will be a rescue, but you should stay in there while I look for a another way out!'Alex said loudly, taking her by the hand and running to the hall across where they were standing. The creatures were fast, gaining up on them, nearly cutting them off as they crossed halls. Dori was fast, so he didn't have to bother picking her up. They reached the door, opening it quickly and closing it right behind them, fliping the lock switch. They booth started towards a white door, with a key pannel for an access code.  
  
"Do you know the code?"Alex asked, Dori noding. She walked towards the key pannel, entering the word "Evil-Core". The door slid open, rising into the wall. Alex and Dori steped in, Dori sitting and leaning against the white walls. There were monitors all over the walls, showing camera veiws through out the building.  
  
"You stay here while I go look for a wayout of here. If anything pop ups you can probably send messages over the intercom. Got it?"Alex demanded, but more of a sweet tone.  
  
"Got it! But what if anything happens to you?"Dori asked. Alex's face turned slightly white, but he couldn't think of that.  
  
"Don't worry. If anything does, try to find a way out. But don't worry, nothing will, we are going to escape...together."Alex said, Dori simply noding.  
  
  
  
It had been about thirty minutes, she had been watching Alex on the monitors, he had been with little success. All he had found as far as she could see was a key card, and a note, booth he tucked into his pocket. He had whiped out some zombie things, he had to be running out of ammo. Mean while she was in the room she had been surfing through files. There was a file on ther explaining the whole place on the computer.  
  
Dear Ripel, The under ground facility has been installed. It will now be the home of the t-virus sample for right now. That will be until we can secure a transport from here the Racoon City's Spencer Estate. We have found the meaning to the virus and what it does, and we are so glad to announce that we have a staff full of people waiting to carry out the virus and put it to use. The Hive under the estate will be the first test facilaty to carry it out. Spencer himself will carry out that plan, full of hope that it will work as he exspects. The t-virus really just takes over the human body after it kills the it, causing it to have the bassic of needs. We are also working on a full tyrant seires, one will be sent to you. The tyrant we have prepared for you it full of acid, protecting it's insides and outsides by a protective layer of skin. But be warned that if the skin is to be opened, it will slowly unleash the acid, eventually turning into a acid mutant, burning nearly everything it touches. The only way to kill it once that happens it to have complete impact to the body, which the most popular method to that is an explosion. Please take all the safety steps while handeling it.  
  
Signed, Parez  
  
Dori had kind of a clue of what that all was, but she should probably wait until Alex came back to jump to conclusions. She closed her eyes and hoped for the best. That was all she could do for now. 


	4. Four

Alex hurryed down the narrow halls, scared of what could pop out at any second. The gun was now starting to get heavy, whick wasn't good. He knew he was now getting tired, gravity setting on his eyes, ut he couldn't allow himself to rest, not while his and Dori's lives were at stake, he couldn't let her die at such a younge age! This was now getting crazy, he allready used a full clip and wasn't even close to getting out yet. He had to run from a mob of the creatures, barely getting away if it wasn't for a strong metal door. The only thing that he was worried about was if he could access Dori. He could feel pains in his legs and lungs already. The smell of rotting flesh filled the so called 'air'. The things he had seen, people with pale flesh hanging from the decayed mouth, red rivers runnig down there half eaten faces, eye balls nearly falling out of the socket. He could only hope for an elavator to take him to the top floor, he could go through the way he did, grab Dori and run out.  
  
But what about after you escape?! You can't leave well enough alone! You have to tell people about this stuff, other wise they could harm the whole world, He said to himself, He was right, but yet he hated that he had to do that. He knew Umrellaa was behind it all, and if he did he would be killed by an assisin...he just knew they would. But he had no choice is he loved the world, which he did unfortanatly. I suppose I should keep going, the faster I go the sooner I will get out and rest...  
  
He then heard some more of those creatures slamming their bodies against the cold steel door, moaning out in hunger. Alex wanted to just let them eat him, he knew his chances of geting out were slim to none, but he just couldn't allow himself to go down that easily. Besides, if all comes to worse he would could shoot himself. But he wasn't going to give up, him, Dori's, and the world's lives were at stake. Suddenly the door flew open with a big CRASH! The door had given up and the bodies just fell out, the door lying on the ground. There had to be at least fifity of the creatues! They quickly crawled up onto their feet.  
  
"You want me so bad...come and get me!"Alex yelled over the moaning voices. He ran backwards, and took a left in the T shape hall. The stinch of the zombie creatures roamed the room. He opened he door and closed it behind him, it seemed more sturdy then the other one. He tunred around, seeing dog cages all over the place, thankfully the dogs were locked up inside. He quickly looked around the room, seeing another door. He joged towards the metal door, opened it up with the door knob. As he closed the door he heard the dogs start barking. He laughed as he tunred away fro mthe door, seeing that it had one door on the other side. He walked towards the door, opening it as well, feeiling a surge of electricity as he opened it up. He closed the door, the dogs were walking around. Alex without thinking turned around to open the door...but it was locked! The dogs made a growl, then they charged at him, Alex panicing. He made a turn and leaped out of there way. He ran towards a corner, and took aim. One dog leaped at him, which he fired, making a hit in it's skull. The dog fell dead, but there were four more. He hurried towards the door and looked around as the dogs ran around the room once more for some odd reason. He looked around, seeing a red button. He had no other option but to hope that would unlock the door. He made it through the dogs, luckily they missed by half an inch, hearing the dog take a big bite of air, hearing the jaws snap through flesh hanging loosely in it's mouth.  
  
He quickly pressed the button, hearing a low pitched click sound. He then fired a round into the dogs body, watching it fall, but he could still see it breathing as it started to get up. He quickly ran past the falled dog, reaching for the door and opening it. He threw his body past the door and closed it, hearing another click sound. He noticed there was camera in the top corner of the room. He then saw holes in the side of the room. Suddenly water started pooring out of the holes, Alex running towards the door from which he first entered in, but it was locked! He ran towards the room which would take him to the dogs, but it was locked as well.  
  
"Shit!"He yelled runnig towards the door where he first entered again, which of course was locked! He slamed his body on the door. He saw the water rising, it was going to fill up the room. He justknew it was sent to drown him! He looked up at the samera and yelled at, "Let me out you son of bitch! I am not atacking the place, I work here! Let me out!". It was hopeless, he leaned his body on the door and let it slide down, he was going to die...he just knew it.  
  
  
  
Dori stood in the room. She was panicing, she didn't know what to do. ALex was in there, about to drown in what apeared to be water. She then had an idea of what she could do, it was going to be risky, but it was her only chance, she would have to turn off the remaining power, which would terminate her camera views, some of the locks, and the power for elavators. She reached for the plugs and started pulling everything, seeing monitors turn off, and the power was going dim. She reached for more plugs, yanking them all out. She then had them all pulled out! Now she was llocked in the room for now, and had to figure out how to exsit, but she din't think there wasn't going to be a way out. She looked around the room, knewing of what she just did...she realeased the locks, and what ever was locked up on purpose was now free....  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Sorry that this was kind of short, but it's all I thought I should put in one chapter. I put some action to tide you over, so please bare with me! 


	5. Five

Alex couldn't believe it, the water had stoped. He looked around the now dim lit room, wondering what had happened. He reached for the door knob whivch he first entered in, as he turned the knob the water shoved the door open, watching it all fall out. He held his gun in his hand, walking slowly out of the room. He looked at the cages...they were open! He spun around, hearing a click sound. He then saw about four dogs, all stareing at him. He stood there in shock, hoping that they would leave him alone if they left him alone. They then let a out a growl sound, with a short bark as they ran towards him. He turned around, throwing cages in the way. Some of the cages had the dogs still in there, but about five of them were free. He ran towards the door and opened it as quick as he could, swinging his body past it and closing the steel blockade. He thne turned around, luckily most of the zombies had gone away, but there were still four walking about aimlessly until the spotted Alex. He fired his gun at the creatures, watching there faces nearly blow up as a round hit each. They droped dead to the floor, blood running down there faces and to the floor. He ran up the hall and took a right, opening a door. He looked around the room, where a woman was going through some paper files. The lady quickly turned around him, pointing a gun at him.  
  
"Who are you? What are you doing here?"The lady said. She was wearing a violet drass that hung down to her knees, she also wore a violet tank top with a black leather jacket on as well. The violet dress was riped at the bottom, which was probably from either kicking or some other leg movement that the dress could withstand. She held a silver magnum at him, she didn't even flinch. She was really younge, possibly four years younger than him.  
  
"My name is Alex, I work here. I came after I had a cal lfrom a female employee, warning me of danger. Who are you?"Alex said with a bit of attitude. She lowered the gun and turned towards the paper files.  
  
"My name is Ryan, Ryan Thomas. I know, it's a manly name but please don't make fun of it."She said. She looked through the files, pulling out one and stuffing the paper into a pocket.  
  
"What are you doing here?"Alex asked Ryan, seeing her as calm as if nothing ever happened. She walkd towards the door and leaned against it, her eyes looked tired. She then walked around in a circle, looking a bit confused.  
  
"I am here, trying to find out what happened. I am one of the S.T.A.R.S. members, marksmen with a littloe bit of bio-chemistry training. I came here when we lost contact with the facility. I lost two of my men, me being the only survivor of those things. Why don't you follow me and we can get out of this mad house as soon as I deal with some buisness."Ryan said, looking a bit sad.  
  
"Sure, I would love too. But I have to go get a freind and then we can leave. Does that sound ok to you?"Alex asked, walking towards the door. She then looked up at him, the gun still in her hand.  
  
"Ok. I'll go deal with what I have to. You go get your freind and we will met up. Don't die on me, I dunno if I can take this much damage in, it depressing."She said sadly. He smiled, he couldn't believe that someone he had just met cared so much about him.  
  
"Thanks! You don't die on me either, I don't want any mor epeople to die. See if you can find more survivors along the way."Alex said with a smile. She noded as they booth exited the room, the hall way still clear. They soon head a big thump, watching the vent in the wall bust open, Dori falling out on her stomache.  
  
"Ow! Oh, hey Alex! Who is she?!"Dori said, getting up from the cold ground. She shook off the dust and walked towards Alex. Her blonde hair was now messy, dust was on her fance, and her arms were brused.  
  
"This is Ryan, she came here to help. She's going to get us out. Stay with me, ok? Then after she gets done with her job she can help us get out."Alex said, watching Dori's face scowl. She put her hands on her hip angrily.  
  
"I'm not a child, you just talked to me like I am one! Why don't I treat you like an old man and we'll see how you like that!"Dori shouted at Alex. Alex was suprised, he just gave the girl...he means you woman good news and she yells at him.  
  
"Haha! I remeber when I was at your age, not far from my age now. I was allways mad because people treated ike I was a todler, when I was 13. People asked if they could help me carry my back pack and everything just because I was small. I hated people for that. That's why I joined S.T.A.R.S.! I could show them up and still be small and look inocent."Ryan said with a laugh. Dori smiled, walking closer to Ryan. Alex could tell Dori liked her already. 


	6. Six

Alex could feel his stomache tightening, he wanted to colapse right there on the scene, but he just wouldn't allow that for some strange reason. They had been wondering around the lab for at least thirty minutes, Dori was getting more tired than Alex by now. Bags were forming under Alex's and Dori's eyes, luckily Ryan could hold her own weight. Ryan was skilled in combat, after killing 10 zombies that was once blocking her way. It was cool in Alex's opinion how she killed the zombies,  
  
She kicked one in the head, knocking it to the floor before she elbowed another in the neck. Ryan then grabed one by the face and snaped it's neck, before she shot one in the face with her magnum, blood flying everywhere.The two she knocked down then got back up, and she slamed the bottom of the magnum into ones neck, loudly hearing a big crack sound. The second one that got up grabed her by the face, but before it could bite her she had already shot it in the head, blood flying on her face. Six were quickly ganing on her, Alex taking aim on the zombies. Ryan told him to save his little ammo and she then put up her magnum and pulled out her custom handgun, fireing bullets into each ones head, watching there bodies drop.  
  
Dori was holding up her own weight as well, she killed three zombies by herself, merely snaping their neck. Luckily they hadn't run into any of the creatures for about ten minutes, Dori was now holding a handgun as well, which they found in a zombies pocket that Alex had to kill. Hopefully Dori wouldn't kill herself using it, but she seemed to know how to use it after putting in a clip all by herself, she said she saw that ina movie. They now opened a door, soon hearing a voice.  
  
"Damn!"A lady said, facing a key card scanner near a door. She quickly spun around, pointing a silver hand gun at them. Dori quickly hid behind Alex like a sheild, making Alex feel like she would rather have him dead before her. "Ryan! I thought you had been killed, who are these people?"the lady asked, her voice making it as if Alex and Dori were lower lifes.  
  
"These are survivors, the man workds here, the girls father works here as well."Ryan said in a low voice now. Alex felt as if something was up, but he couldn't put his fingers on it.  
  
"Well anyway, our mission can't be completed unless we get power back on, no electricity is getting to this scanner, so this door well remained locked."the woman said, still aiming her gun at Alex.  
  
"Whar's your mission?"Alex asked, the woman scoffing as Alex spoke up. Ryan looked down to the ground, Alex looking at her. "Well? What is it? Whatever it is I'll try to help with it."Alex continued on, feeling slightly below the woman that was still pointing the gun at him.  
  
"We have to get the to the control room, get the camera disks so we can shut down this corperation."the lady said, slightly smiling. Alex shook his head in discust at the woman, she had the whole mysterious Jack The Ripper type of qualities. She seemed evil and would kill you faster than you could run.  
  
"I shut down the power in the panic room, but probably there is an emergency power support somewhere in here"Dori said, everyone now looking at her. She then ran to the corner, sitting down, leaning on the brick wall.  
  
"I'll go look for more power, Alex, stay here and watch Dori as she gets some sleep. Take this incase some un-expected visitors come up."Ryan said, going to the far left corner of the room, picking up a shot gunh from the ground and passing it to Alex.  
  
"Thanks...but why was that shot gun here?"Alex said, looking at Ryan as she started walking towards the rusted door from which they entered. She then tunred around, leaning on the door with her hand in her jacket pockets.  
  
"We were here earlier, I left to look for the card key, an I found it, by the way, take this,"Ryan said, passing him the card key, "when we get the power on, just go on without us, this should take you to a lab. once you are there, wait for us."Ryna finished, walking out the door, the lady that they had met following Ryan.  
  
Alex still had no idea who that woman was, but it didn't matter. He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall with Dori, wanting to fall asleep. He knew something was up, Ryan and that lady hadn't told him. He could only hope for the best. 


End file.
